gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Highways
Hello, fellow editors. I have created this page in the hopes of providing a general overview of freeways/highways. I named it Highways and created a redirect page for Freeways. I am, however, a little concerned about colloquial designations, particularly because of my ignorance as to what folks across the pond call what we yanks refer to as freeways. In general, as I understand it, we use freeway to designate a heavily traveled, multiple-lane, raised roadway, while highway usually refers to a slightly less heavily used, not necessarily raised, and not necessarily multiple-lane roadway that connects distant points. We do, however, tend to use highway as a broad categorization for both types. If anyone has some good suggestions on naming, etc., I would love to hear them. Otherwise, if everyone is fine with Highways, we'll leave it at that. Happy editing! Eganio''Talk'' 22:08, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I expanded it. MetaCracken 12:15, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :In the UK, we call most of them "dual carriageways" (although we understand Highway) and "Motorways" are the small number of big inter-city 3-lane+ roads (usually raised, with no exits except sliproads, no traffic lights, no roundabouts) and we'd never use the word Freeway. I've made some edits to the article to clear it up a bit - Gboyers talk 13:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks to you both! :-D Eganio''Talk'' 20:24, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::Any route can be a highway, where as a motorway or a freeway must be access-controlled, although this idea does not exist in GTA. In some countries an expressway is a freeway, in others they are just normal roads, and in others they are access-controlled routes with only 1 lane in each direction (2x1)--Daniel3080 12:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Daniel3080 "Also, the highways max speed periodically changes without notice on most Highways..." I suspect that the top speed of a highway is an average of the player's speed over a short time interval. If the player accelerates to overtake an A.I. car, it along with other nearby cars will increase their speed to match the player, making the maneuver last longer than expected and often ending with a crash. It is also possible to go all the way from Los Santos to San Fierro intentionally slowly, and A.I. cars will travel slowly as well, and may not crash even a single time. This is best accomplished if driving a heavy vehicle with high inertia or poor brakes, such as the Freeway, because it will maintain a steady speed. The frequency of crashes seems to be influenced by the power of the computer. In my experience they occur more often on slower machines. Perhaps, and this is just a guess, the top speed is not being re-computed as often. Can anyone confirm? J7n (talk) 00:40, December 11, 2012 (UTC) 212.142.84.209 Yes i can confirm that slower computers not more crash than fast computers i have a laptop that is totally not for gaming and its crashing almost the same times as my game pc does Oh and dont count the ipad becouse of there it crashes a lot Me have an jpad so i can confirm it Sieb10228 (talk) 14:34, December 22, 2013 (UTC) sieb2